The Encrusted Titan
by endario
Summary: after the fall of Aksis, the fallen Archon had one last trick, a hole in space-time. the fireteam Egypt was blasted to the universe of Steven Universe. watch as the last surviving member of his team, tries to find piece in a world without the Travaler
1. Chapter 1

Aksis had fallen, SIVA was no more, the Speaker would reward them for their courage. All was well for Fireteam Egypt, but then,

"Guardians!" My Ghost called as he transmated into view, "I am detecting massive amounts of Tachyon and quantum particles in the surrounding SIVA nodes! Destroy them now!" The entire Fireteam sprang into action, Blasting at every node in site. But the sheer amount of nodes was too much, there was no way to destroy each one in time. The build up was complete, and from the nodes that were left, the Guardians heard the distorted voice of Aksis, "SIVA will…. Always prevail…" And with that, the guardians were blasted with Tachyon waves of energy, seemingly erased from history, as even Rasputin, who had come to respect this noble team, with his array of Golden age Tech, could not find a trace of these Legendary heroes.

 **\- SU U-**

Steven woke with a start, the bad dream of Yellow Diamond crushing his Gem frien- no, Gem family was always terrifying, but this time it was… more vivid? He couldn't tell, but it always scared him, when he first started to have them, he actually cried until Amethyst came out of the temple door to grab food, and had to comfort him until the other gems came out, and they shared a long hug. Pearl eventually set up a baby monitor, so that if he was having nightmares, they would know.

Steven soon found it, thanks to Lion, and effectively destroyed it. He assured Pearl he was fine, and he didn't need to be babied. Pearl agreed to let him be, bet he knew she was keeping a closer eye on him.

Shaking his head, he mentally berated himself, telling himself to stop reminiscing about bad things, he turned in his bed, the sun was up, but he wasn't supposed to be up before 7, so he checked his phone, finding it to be 8:35AM. He got out of bed, deciding it was time to get moving, he started by getting dressed, his iconic red shirt with the golden star, blue jeans, and his favorite flip flops. After he was dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen to get breakfast, only to find Amethyst eating the entire contents of the fridge, shelves included. Steven shuddered to think what her inhuman digestive system was capable of digesting…

"AMETHYST!" He whined, "What about my breakfast?" Steven looked at Amethyst with a look of irritation. Amethyst looked back at him, and promptly swallowed the mass amount of food stored in her cheeks.

"Sorry dude… maybe ask Garnet for some dough, so you can go to the Big Donut?" She apologized. Steven just sighed, and proceeded to knock on the Temple door, to which Pearl opened it for him,

"Hello Steven, can i help you?" She asked sweetly,

"Nah, but can you get Garnet? Amethyst ate all the food… again."

Pearl just sighed, "of course she did…" Pearl was really at the end of her rope with the lavender gem, she really was a handful, even more than Lion, who was basically a wild animal. But, with so few gems, she had to put up with Amethyst's behavior.

"You know Steven, sometimes i wonder between you and her," She leaned close to him, "which of you needs to eat more!" This got giggles from the little half breed, only to stop when said purple gem gave them both a glare, "yeah, yeah, very funny." she muttered, only to be pulled into a hug by little Steven "Oh come on Amethyst, it's only a joke."

Pearl sighed at Steven, he never liked fighting, especially among his family…

Suddenly the door to the crystal temple opened, revealing Garnet, who immediately called out to the gems, "Gems, we have a situation. I have been using my future vision, and i have discovered something worrying." Steven looked up to her, "What is it?"

"I do not know, but i forsee a lot of destruction and violence is coming to Beach City soon. We need to be prepared for attack."

Garnet's usually stoic mannerisms put the entire team on edge, their leader, the one who could gaze into the future, couldn't see the incoming threat. Garnet turned to Steven, "Steven, could you go to the barn and tell the other three about this?"

Steven nodded and walked over to the warp pad. He threw his arms to the side, activating the warp pad, his mind directing where the technology would take him, to the barn.

Steven finally arrived at the barn, and observed that it had changed yet again, its wood appeared to have glowing veins running along the walls. The Silo had been removed from the wall, but was connected to it through a metal catwalk, the remains of a pickup truck. The roof had multiple new metal additions to it, much like weathervanes. Steven walked up to the barn door, knocked on it three times, and waited. He then heard barking and turned around to find Peridot with the pumpkin dog, Seeds, both happy to see him

"Steven!" she cried as they ran towards him, Steven held his arms out in response, embracing both in a hug.

"Peri! Seeds! Good to see you again! Where are the others?" He asked.

Peridot shrugged, "last I saw Lapis, she was in the Silo, and Jasper…. Well she got poofed."

Steven gasped, "Oh no!, What happened to her? Was it… Homeworld?" Peri shook her head,

"No, it was falling, there was a piece of debris, on top of the Silo, Lapis offered to get it, but jasper insisted, i think she was trying to prove herself, you know, after you healed her and all…" Steven just sighed, it had been three months since he had used his healing powers to fix jasper's corruption…. Mostly, she still had patches of turquoise corruption, her build looked a lot like a werewolf, and she still had a mouth like an animal, and horns. She was recovering greatly, but still held a grudge for Garnet, so she usually stayed away from the rest of the gems, as did the rest of the barn-gems,

They liked Steven, but they still held grudges towards the Crystal Gems, Peridot was the exception, as she was on good terms with all the gems, especially Amethyst.

"Soo…." Steven said, "any guess when she will be back?" Peri shrugged again, "nope, it was actually a week ago when she poofed, so it could be right now, or tomorrow. We don't know…"

Steven sighed, "oh well, i've still got news for you and Lapis, though. Think you could get her?" he asked. Peri nodded, and ran into the barn, presumably to get the blue water gem. Steven turned to Seeds, who was rolling around in the dirt. He leaned down to pet the strange dog.

 **\- Two hours later -**

Steven had informed the Barn gems on what Garnet had asked him to tell them about, and they assured him they would tell Jasper about what he had said.

With that out of the way, he bid them farewell, and used the warp pad to return to his home.

After that, he asked Garnet for money so he could go and eat. He was currently eating a glazed doughnut, courtesy of The Big Doughnut. As he munched on his sweet treat, he began to wonder, what could this threat be? It clearly disturbed the future gazer that is Garnet. But what could put _her_ on edge?

Steven decided to put this thought away, and decided to text Connie, to see if she could hang out.

Hey Connie

Hey Steven. Whats up?

Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today…

Sure, just give me a bit, see you at 12?

Sure, Cya then

With that out of the way, Steven decided to head back to the house. When he got there, he saw Pearl trying to get Amethyst to clean out her room. Garnet was nowhere to be seen.

Deciding to ignore them, he headed up to his room, and plopped down to play his video games untill Connie arrived in two hours.

When Connie arrived,Garnet had come back, with a bunch of food, and a basket. She grabbed a blanket from the closet, and gave them to Steven.

"Have fun, you two." Garnet said.

"We will!" Steven called from the stairs as the two went to find lion, as he would be their ride.

Garnet chuckled at his enthusiasm.

After finding Lion, and convincing him to take them on a picnic, with a lion licker, of course, they set off for their picnic destination, the Grand Canyon. The sight of the vast opening in the ground was awe-inspiring, and the two decided to settle down for lunch.

Connie placed the blanket down, and Steven grabbed the picnic basket out of Lion's mane. They sat down to eat, leaning against Lion's broad, pink stomach, as he lay, curled around the blanket. They sat together, peacefully eating the sandwiches, a hotdog each, and a slab of ham for Lion.

"S-Steven?" Connie asked, while shifting against Lion. Steven looked at her, confused, _Why if she shifting? Is she ok?_ He turned his body to face her

"Yes?" He asked. She looked at him for a second, before composing herself, " there something ive been meaning to tell you…." Thoughts ran through Steven's head, _Wait, does this mean that she loves me? Is that what she's going to say?_

"Steven, i… I just have to tell y-you. I Lo-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She yelled and pointed towards a large floating orb. It was pulsing with energy and sparking occasionally. The trio of Steven, Connie, and Lion approached the orb, which was growing at an alarming rate. Suddenly, the orb exploded outwards, and complex patterns shooting outwards and revealing 20 beings. When Steven reopened his eyes, he saw the impossible, 20 large human looking robots, with long, thin arms and legs, a fan like head, and weird looking things on their stomachs, reminding Steven of Gems, actually. But there were other designs, a few had long, pointed horns, and tails, but there was one, that was very large, with bulky arms and legs, which would probably be taller than Garnet. They were terrifying, and Steven backed up, his arm slowly reaching towards his belly, and his gem, ready to draw his shield, Connie pulled out her phone and subtly texted Mr. Universe to send the gems to the grand canyon, and Lion dropped into a crouching position, and began snarling, he was prepared to protect his master.

The big robot turned to face them, it's massive, red eye staring coldly into their souls. The Kids could hear a whirring as the machines began to prime their weapons.

"Organics detected. Exterminate!" The machines raised their weapons, prepared to kill the two children.

"TAKE COVER!" The children heard the voice, a crisp and commanding tone clearly conveyed. The children obeyed, they hopped onto Lion, and he jumped away, just as a fiery ball landed right next to one of the masses of robots.

"GRENADE!" the massive robot exclaimed, and then the grenade exploded, taking out a large amount of the robots.

The Children turned around to see their savior, a large ship of green and blue could be seen close by, but what was most interesting was the pilot.

He was tall, with a helm that reminded the children or a demon, with large horns, his shoulders had Wolves with flames in their maws, his arms had many plates of steel that seemed to expand and retract in a sort of dance. His chest was quite odd, i had grenades and bullets adorning it, his legs were bulky, with small spikes coming out of the ankles. He also had a piece of cloth dangling off his belt, and a cloak with a red raven loosely draped over his back.

A flash of energy traveled along his back, and a sword began for form, he grasped it's handle, and pulled it off his back, it's blade adorned with ornate patterns.

"Well, Well, Well… if it isn't the Vex. i knew you were twisted, but attacking children? Even for you, that's dark." The man readied his sword, "Well? You going to kill me? Or are we just going to stand here all day?" The large vex turned towards him, his right side slightly melted and quite burned, "you will pay for the destruction of my unit." he told the man. The man chuckled, "we will see." He turned his head to Steven and Connie, "you kids might want to step back" Brandishing his sword, he approached the vex monster. "What are you going to do?" Steven asked.

The man replied, "My job, kid. My job"

-A/N-

 **Well that was a chapter, and only the first, of many. Now let me clarify what armor the titan is wearing, for his helm, i chose the the days of Iron helm, and his arms are a hybrid of the DOI gauntlets with the ornament, and the Feed Back Fence. His chest is the amormantium, and his legs… well i don't really know, but just think of any legendary legs and you'll be fine. He also had a hunter cloak, and i know that you guys will ask my why, and i will explain why in a future chapter. Anyway, have a great day, Endario out-**


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl was worried, more so than the other gems, as they jumped a mile at a time, making a break for the Grand Canyon, where Steven and Connie were.

Greg had shown up at their door, saying he got a text from Connie, that they were in trouble, and to send the gems. Needless to say, everyone was freaking out, but Pearl was borderline having an anxiety attack. She knew both of them, and knew Connie better than the other gems, over the past year, she had trained both of them, separately and together. She genuinely care for both of them, and while the others did also, she was taking it to the extreme, like she usually did.

"We have to hurry! Who knows what trouble they're in!" she shouted over the winds to her comrades. Garnet gave her a nod, and looked at Amethyst, who in turn nodded. They landed in a field, where Amethyst displayed her complete mastery of shapeshifting, by turning into a helicopter, and the other to gems rose into her cockpit. They were off again, only this time, making much better time, they would save their friends, no matter what it took.

-back at the canyon-

Steven watched in awe as the armored man was locked in combat with the large machine beast. The sword he had drawn was powerful, he could feel the power washing off it in waves. It was terrifying, but the way this man put himself in harm's way, to protect him and Connie, it was kind of comforting, like this power was solely devoted to protecting them. The beast pushed down, with his massive arm on the blade, which began to lower, but with a flash, the arm was severed, it's weapon dropping behind the hulking monster. It turned it's head to see it's severed mechanism, then grunted, holding its intact arm out, the hand open, waiting for something.

An orb began to form, mimicking the orbs that spawned then mechanical heathens, then the patterns formed, stretching out to form a massive blade. It resembled something out of a videogame. It seemed too large for the body of the vex, which truly described how massive this thing was, as the vex towered at well above Garnet. The vex barred his sword at the man,

"Now, Guardian… You face extinction" It said, malice oozing off it's metallic voice.

The man chuckled, and turned the palm of his free hand up. A spark of energy signaled something was coming, and out popped a small machine, the size of a grapefruit, the man spoke to the machine, "Ghost, see to it that the children and their pet have no injuries." the newly dubbed 'Ghost' nodded and approached the children. Steven stood in front of Connie, ready to protect her, but the Ghost spoke to him, "easy human, i don't want to fight you. I'm just going to check if you have any wounds . No need to be brash." Steven looked at ghost for a second, before nodding and stepping back. Ghost gave his thanks, and got to work. His scans were brief, but relayed to him more than enough.

"I see, so you are pure human, and you are a hybrid, alright, it looks like you have no injuries, besides a bit of shock, but that's normal. Your both healthy." Ghost nodded at his handiwork, "now if you don't mind, may i check your….. Pink lion?" to which said pink lion merely grunted, before curling up around Steven and Connie, his eyes never leaving the Ghost.

-Sword fight-

The vex swung his sword down, hoping to take out the guardian in one blow, for where there was one guardian, there is usually a whole fireteam. But the guardian was expecting this, and rolled to the side, his sword already prepared to strike, which he did. The slash didn't do too much damage, as the android was made of durable metal, and the vex moved out of way as the slash came, only about half of the attack landed. The guardian grunted, clearly not amused that his attack didn't do what he planned, and began to let the energy of the sword rise. When this had finished, he swung it forward, unleashing a wave of purple energy in all directions. The wave blasted the robot, knocking it backwards, tearing pieces of its armored body off. Taking the initiative, the guardian began to strike maddly, the sporadic blows taking their toll on the vex. It's shell cracked, as the assault on it's defences would not cease. The guardian took one final thrust at the mechanism, aiming for it's chest, piercing its body. Changing his positioning, the man placed his foot on the robot's chest, underneath the sword.

"This is for Fireteam Nyle, you son of a bitch!" and with that, he kicked the corpse of the vex off his sword.

With the threat out of the way, the man turned to the children,

"Are you two ok?" The man turned to the little machine that he spawned out of his hand, looking for an answer. "Physically, they are unharmed, but i am unable to determine if our presence here has affected them mentally… i am sorry, Guardian." The Ghost looked down in what could only be shame. The guardian simply sighed, "it's ok, my friend. Your best is all i can ask for." He turned to the children, "i suppose you want an explanation, don't you?"

The pair nodded. "Y-yes we would, mr?"

The guardian gave a hearty laugh at what the little girl had called him, "HAHAHAHA! Thank you kid, i haven't had a laugh like that in centuries!" Connie looked at him, puzzled, Steven, however looked ecstatic, "Are you a Gem?" he asked, almost shouting. The guardian chuckled at his enthusiasm, "no i am not. I am a guardian. Defender of the Last City, herald of the Traveler."

The children looked at him funny, "what?" he asked.

The children looked at each other, then back at him, before Connie asked, "what do you mean, last City?" The guardian looked at them, then turned to the ghost, then back,

"What continent are we on?" he asked, almost demanding.

"North America." Connie said, to witch the Guardian, removed his helmet, revealing blue skin, and purple eyes.

"North. America?" The two nodded, "no. that's impossible. There is no way that this is the north america!"

Steven was about to ask why, but then he heard the sound of a helicopter. Turning, Steven saw a purple helicopter…. With a face… The chopper landed, and jettisoned two passengers, then began to shapeshift, switching back into it's true form, a squat little woman, with lavender skin, and white hair. The other two consisted of a tall and buff woman with a cubed afro, and a tall lanky female with ivory skin, the most interesting thing about all three, was that they had stone like attachments, not unlike the vex mind cores, on parts of their bodies, the tall lanky one, had it on her forehead, the largest, had one on each hand, and the short one had one on her chest.

The three quickly made the distance between them and the children, the smaller of the two embracing the children, while the largest on simply stared at the guardian, who had put his helmet back on, which was very intimidating.

"Who are you?" The large one asked, her magenta skin clearly visible. The Guardian chuckled, "I am Anubis, a Titan class Guardian of the Last City, Sun breaker, and Herald of the Traveler." he spoke his title, hoping it would mean something to these adults, surely the children's ignorance could be written off, but the adults would definitely know the truth.

But to Anubis's dismay, the shortest turned her head, "Is that supposed to mean something to us?"

Anubis took a step back, his mind reeling with this new information, could there be other safe havens from the Darkness? Turning to his trusty Ghost, "Ghost, scan the planet. Look for any traces of Light." The machine nodded, before disassembling itself. The small pyramids circling around the main body. It stayed like that for a few seconds, before reverting to it's normal state. "I'm sorry, but i can't detect any traces, besides you and me…. I don't know what happened, but it's as if…. The Traveler never came to Earth…." The Ghost never lied to him, so Anubis took everything he said for gospel, "So we have nothing? No command? No Speaker? No Light? No….. Traveler?" The tension coming of the Guardian was palpable, he was clearly stressed, and so the gems backed away, to give him space. But then the gems took notice to the mass of corpses, the bodies were littered everywhere, some torn in half, others piles of ashes.

The gems looked at the panicking man, "S-Steven? Did…. did he do this?" Pearl asked, gesturing to the mass of bodies surrounding them.

Steven simply nodded. To which Pearl promptly pulled her spear from her gem, and threw it at the man.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Pearl shouted, he caught it. This human CAUGHT her spear.

Anubis chuckled, and snapped the spear in half. "It would appear that i'm no longer wanted here. I bid you good-day" With that, he disappeared. A few seconds later, the engines of his ship started up. As the ship was taking off, pearl materialized another spear, "oh no. You don't get away that easily." Pearl shouted, and Steven was shouting at her to stop, but it was too late, the spear was already flying through the air, piercing right through the hull of the ship.

\- Aboard the High and Flighty-

Anubis was at the helm, preparing to fire up the warp drive. But just as he was he was activating it, a spear ripped through the hull, right through the warp drive.

"Guardian, Quick! Disengage the warp drive!" Ghost shouted, clearly worried about the possible repercussions, of using a damaged warp drive.

"I can't, it's already engaged it…. If this is where it ends…. It been an honor, Ghost…"

"The same to you, my guardian."

With nothing left to say, Guardian and Ghost awaited what came next. As the Warp drive fully charged up, it began to spark, and pulse periodically.

Then an explosion occurred, knocking the ship off course, spiralling out of control.

"Ghost, status report!" Anubis shouted. The Ghost did a quick scan of the controls, before responding, "We've lost power to three of our engines, and the controls are slightly shot, we can't change course, and we are slowly going down…" Anubis sighed, "at least we didn't blow up, right?" his companion nodded, "like Cayde said, any crash you can walk away from." Anubis chuckled, the hunter mentor was quite the personality, much more than the strict titan leader, Commander Zavala.

"Ok ghost, on a scale of 1 to Crota, how dead are we?" Anubis always did have a way of bringing out the funny side in a situation.

"I'd say Crota" Ghost replied.

They both shared a chuckle at that. Then Anubis turned to Ghost, "Does anything work right now?" Ghost replied, "well…. We still have life support, communications, and your…. Music player? Wow, that is something i didn't ever really notice that you installed…. When did you?"

Right around the time…. When Nyle fell apart… it was a gift… from…." Ghost immediately noticed his guardian's new mood, and decided to change the subject.

"Do you want me to turn it on?" He asked, to which Anubis nodded, so Ghost activated the music player, selecting a random song, and hitting play.

The device came to life, blaring the song:

 _You say that i'm near extinction,_

 _But i'm not even close,_

 _If you want to talk about survival,_

 _It's the goddamn book i wrote,_

 _Now the golden age is over,_

 _But that don't make me broke,_

 _The moment you hope i'm at my lowest point,_

 _I'm at your throat,_

 _Won't miss another sunset,_

 _Until the day we fall into the darkness,_

 _Creeping out of every little corner out the galaxy,_

 _We can't even stop this,_

 _I don't wanna be the one_

 _That's gotta knock the final nail in my fallen brother's coffin,_

 _Pick up all the weapons and apparel so we don't run out of options_

Ghost shut off the music, "Guardian! I have an update! We are set on a collision course! A human settlement." This got Anubis's full attention, humans? As in actual humans? Not Ferals… he couldn't let his ship kill innocent humans, no matter what.

"Ghost! Try and get the controls back online. We need to be able to at least angle ourselves, also, get that com unit online. We need to warn them… by the way, what is the name of the city?"

Ghost replied, "Beach City."

 **Well… that's a wrap. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, and i look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter, Endario, signing out.**


End file.
